sex lies and kunai
by SukoXX
Summary: KidoumaruxTayuya challenge. The sound five survive their failed mission to retrieve Sasuke and return home, unaware that Orochimaru has already received Sasuke and has new plans for them. while Gaara  deals with relations with a pink haired problem.
1. Chapter 1: The Sound Five Return

This is a challenged issued by a friend, the challenge was to do a KidoumaruxTayuya fiction. So I'm going to try my hand at it since she says that pairing is so rare. So here's the sum of it  
The sound five managed to survive there failed mission to retrieve Sasuke and return to the sound village unaware that Orochimaru has already received Sasuke, and that he has new plans for all of them. While Gaara deals with relations between Konoha and Suna as the resident pink haired kunoichi causes waves for the young sand ninja please read and review.

**Sex lies and kunai**

**Ch.1**

**The Sound Five Return**

It was few days after Sasuke ran to the sound village. When it began raining very heavily and we find Tayuya trudging through the mud and thicket of a nearly destroyed forest the rain beating down on her body. Tayuya speaks aloud to herself, "That Fucking Sand bitch is going to pay, I swear…" She turns hearing a familiar voice. The familiar voice says, "Ladies shouldn't say those things" It was Jiroubou. She didn't care seeing him alive or even cared if he had died. Tayuya replies in a scruffy voice "Shut up fat ass…" just then she hears two more voice from above. She looks up seeing Sakon, Ukon. Ukon shouting, "Enough!!!" Sakon replying, "Yeah! I'm trying to heal" He eyes widen seeing them Ukon was the one in front for once as Kidoumaru sits on a tree branch above the brothers. Ukon angrily saying to his brother, "Shut up Sakon you sound pathetic." Sakon wining "Shut up! You already got to heal a little!" Kidoumaru sighs "Come on now, we still got a trek back to the sound village it not wise to be bickering"

Tayuya looks annoyed feeling as if they were belittling her she snaps at them. "I know I don't need you dip shits…" before she could finish she was cut off by a bone sword being held to her throat. Her eyes widen in horror. She barely able to speak as she mumbles in terror, "You're still alive" It was Kimimaro he was fatigued and looked as if he had just defied death itself. He replying, "I'd kill you now but I have to make sure Orochimaru's dream is attained." Kimimaro puts away his sword and takes the lead on the way back to the sound village. Tayuya gulps following last, behind everyone.

Mean while at the entrance of Konoha the three sand ninjas sibling enter the village. Shikamaru greets them at the gate.

"Hey… how trouble…." before Shikamaru could say anything else Kankurou grabs him by the collar and shouts, "Listen punk I swear if you go near my sister I'll…" Gaara cuts him off only by uttering his name. Kankurou looks back in fear replying "Gaara…." Gaara with his expressionless face asks "Did you take your pills today?" Kankurou replying softly, "no…."Gaara stares him down, Kankurou lets go of Shikamaru's collar he falls to the ground as Kankurou starts to whine stumping off to go take his A.D.D. pills. Temari walks over to Shikamaru, extending her hand to help him up she says, "Still a weak cry baby huh? So did you get my letter? I asked Gaara to mail it." Shikamaru sighs, "Its just to troublesome and…" suddenly his face froze with fright.

He feeling the presence of murderous intent as small particles of sand begins to stick to his skin, slowly wrapping around his body, yet invisible to the naked eye. Shikamaru quickly lets go of Temari hand and smiles "well let me lead the way to the Hokage" he says, sweat running down his face. He remembering the scroll he got from Gaara the other day. The Scroll reading Temari is coming to the Leaf village tomorrow along with me and Kankurou try anything with my sister and I will unleash the full force of the desert on your ass." Temari looks confused turning to Gaara an annoyed look on her face. "Gaara! What did you do?" Gaara with his usual calm demeanor replies, "I mailed a letter" he wasn't lying as he did mail a letter the other day just not the one Temari had give him.

Temari quickly shouts, "Was it my letter?" Gaara starts to walk off his eyes closed as he answers, "Lets go Temari, the Hokage is waiting" Just as Gaara hits the corner Sakura bumps into him dropping the load full of books and scrolls she was carrying as she bowed apologizing she looks up seeing Gaara her face went pale white as she flashing back to the village being attacked and her horrifying experience with his sand stuck to a tree.

She quickly picks up her things bowing and laughing frantically saying, "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" and quickly runs off towards the Hokage place. Temari with a puzzled look on her face asks, "Gaara...?" Gaara looks a little upset mumbling to himself, "She hasn't forgiven me" he then turns to his sister replying, "Lets go Temari." He then walks off, as Temari gets frustrated being left out of the loop. Panning out to the two of them walking towards the Hokage manner.

Back at the entrance to the sound village, two generic sound ninja stand guard as the badly wounded sound five head towards the gate. One of the ninjas shouts, "Who goes there?" he hears the reply

"The sound Four East' Gate Kidoumaru," Kidoumaru responds.

"Cookie, cakes, pies," Jiroubou, answers.

Kidoumaru quickly hits him hard up side his head, Jiroubou gets a serious look on his face and replies, "South's Gate Jiroubou…Food"

"West's Gate Sakon," Sakon states.

"North's Gate Tayuya," Tayuya replies angrily.

"Their leader Kimimaro," Kimimaro says coldly.

The two generic sound ninjas nearly wet themselves upon seeing them as one cried out, "Release the seal already!" the other one nodding releasing the seal the gate entrance of the sound village opens. As the gate creeps open a figure stands in their way of proceeding. It was Kabuto; he stood there with his usual smile as he adjusted his glasses

He says, "Well it seems your all still alive please follow me" The sound five were wary but followed behind Kabuto as he lead them to Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled as he welcomed them back and then asked, "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"We failed to bring your Sasuke Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro replied,

Orochimaru walks to Kimimaro reaching out to him, he gently strokes the side of Kimimaro's cheek causing him to blush.

Orochimaru smiled licking his lips and says, "Well then, I will find something you all are more suited for but first have a well deserved rest."

They all bow replying in unison "Thank you Orochimaru-sama!"

As soon as they leave Orochimaru glances at Kabuto, Kabuto catches the glance and nods disappearing. Orochimaru began to laugh, "Ku, Ku, Ku…"

As the sound five walk down one of the many corridors of the sound village, Kimimaro glances back giving an intense look at Tayuya. Seeing this she froze in her tracks as Kidoumaru and Sakon turned back looking at her Kimimaro continues onward.

"What's wrong?" Kidoumaru asks.

Tayuya glances away and tries to regain her composer replying, "Nothings Wrong! I'll see you shit heads later." She then takes an alternative route to her room, while Jiroubou heads straight to the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Sakon asked

"Idiot" Ukon simply replies, as it was obvious to him.

Sakon began to tear up and asks, "Why are you so mean big brother?"

"Why are you such a cry baby? Now suck it up and lets go I want to rest." Ukon states harshly

Sakon sighs, "Yes brother" and continues onward to his room Kidoumaru doing the same.

In the dining hall Jiroubou was stuffing his face with a whole table of cakes, pies, and other sweets and junk food like chips. He wasn't eating meat due to the fact he was limited because last time he was free to consume as much as he wanted he ate a 6 month supply of meat for the whole village in less then a day. While Jiroubou was eating he begin to hum to himself next thing he knows he jumps on the table with a Twinkie in his hand like a mike and burst into song, singing "Cakes and pies and pies and cakes they are the things I like to…" before he could finish his line a group of sound ninjas burst in saying "Who's killing a cat in here!" Jiroubou eyes widen in shock as he stepped down eating the Twinkie and began to cry, running out passing Tayuya she merely shook her head mumbling, "Stinking Fat Ass" she continuing on her way to the onsen.

Arriving at the onsen she closes and locks the main door to the area wanting to be alone she checked around making sure no one was around or could see her. Once she was sure she was alone she undressed her self. The purple bow drops first, it holding on by a thread, she then pulls her overall shirt over her head. Untying her wrapping around her leg. She slips off her spats (the black tight shorts) then tosses her random broken flute, that no one knows where she stashes it, next to her discarded clothes. She scrubs herself clean before stepping in. While she soaks in the bath she feels down her body her fingers running over the many slits and cut in her skin. She began to feel self conscious and murmured, "Damn that sand bitch…." After reflecting for a while she remembers the look Kimimaro gave her sinking into the bath to where only here head could be seen thinking, "Why does that jerk pick only on me I didn't do anything differently then the others"

It cuts away to the full moon in the night sky the trees give a beautiful scenery dropping down to a overall view of the sound village and back to the onsen wear Tayuya was still soaking as she begins to think about the battle she lost against Konoha rat and the Sand bitch and how she was humiliated. She loses her temper slapping at the water it splashes away from her. She steps out the bath wrapping a towel around her body. She steps over her discard things and then glances back at them she picks up her broken flute taking it with her as she grab a generic sound shirt from a clean shelf and throws it on. She then heads to her room.

Upon entering it she sees it's just as she left it. Heading straight for her bed she opens the window as a cool breeze brushes across her face. She smirks and sits in the window seal a few inches above her bed. She stares at the moon and hears Sakon and Ukon next door arguing.

Cut away to the brother in the next room, they were separated from each other as Ukon was in his bed on the opposite side of the room. The covers thrown over his head as he tried to block out his brother's voice.

"Why can't we sleep together?" Sakon whines

"Cause you're a whinny bed wetter. Now leave me alone!" Ukon yells from under the sheets.

"I haven't wet the bed since I was 12!" Sakon complains

"Two years ago, yea I'm so proud and what about last week" Ukon replies.

Sakon begins to tears up and says, "Hey someone put my hand in warm water I swear."

"Yea Kidoumaru and me sure enjoyed that prank Heh, Heh" he grins as he thinks back to it.

"That was you! That hurt I was trying so hard not to be a big boy," Sakon bellows.

Ukon shouts, "Shut up and go to bed already!"

Sakon sniffed as he continued to complain Tayuya hearing everything clutches her old broken flute in anger Screaming, "Shut the fuck up you shit heads!!!" they only getting louder she looks at her favorite flute that Temari had broken and puts it under her pillow grabbing another flute from under her sheets and begin to play a song trying to drown out the brothers voices.

Kidoumaru listens intensely to her play from his room two room over and fantasized about her. His face blushing red as it zooms out to the moon. It then fades to black then fades into a dark room where Orochimaru supervises Sasuke's training. Kabuto appears behind Orochimaru and bows "It's all ready Orochimaru-sama"

Orochimaru chuckles, "Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…then begin, I leave it all up to you Kabuto-kun"

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama I will not fail you" He replies.

**To be continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2: Day of Surprises

**Ch. 2**

**Day of Surprises**

The next morning begins with Sakon rushing down the hallway he turning a corner and busts into Kidoumaru room shouting "Wake up! We got a prob…" the sight of Kidoumaru and his room made his skin crawl. His room is covered in webbing, slimy dripping webbing that smelt really foul as the webbing all shout outwards away from his bed. Sakon notices a pile of tissues dripping with webbing on the floor beside the bed. Kidoumaru shouts, "I can explain!" Sakon backs up saying "What the hell…ugh just meet me outside he steps in some of the webbing while backing up by accident, exiting Kidoumaru's room he scrapes the sticky substance on the hallway wall frame saying "Gross! Gross! Gross!!!!"

Ukon shouts "Stop being a baby and hurry up!"

Sakon mumbles, "You're only saying that cause it wasn't your foot."

He then rushes for Tayuya's room. Bursting through door he is immediately hit with a phone book, the blunt end of a kunai and then a bathroom sink that had the word "dattebayo" written on it. The sink causing him to fall over backwards as she stood in her bed wearing only the sound T-shirt enraged. She screams, "What the fuck do you think your doing barging into my room you shit licking son of" we cut away cause she continued on for a while a very long while. Sakon gets up rubbing his head as he waits for Tayuya outside her room she comes out fully dressed and asks, "Now what the fuck did you want?"

"Yeah, yeah well" Sakon franticly says before Ukon cuts him off getting tired of his stuttering blurts out, "Jiroubou is missing"

Tayuya has a dumb founded look on her face replying, "And I should care why about that fat ass?"

"But what if it's a conspiracy?" Sakon exclaims

Kidoumaru pops in from the wall from behind Tayuya and says, "That's just crazy talk. Isn't that right little miss tuffet?" Tayuya glares at him socking him in the jaw, she knocking him to the floor because of the nickname. She replies, "I'm going to get breakfast let me know if something interesting happen."

"And don't bother me unless your dying" adds Ukon going to sleep.

Kidoumaru pats Sakon's back "It's probably nothing so don't sweat it. I mean there's no evidence stating it's a conspiracy so try to relax"

Sakon sighs watching everyone abandon him; he then heads up the east wing running into Kabuto

Sakon stops Kabuto in the hall asking him respectfully, "Kabuto have you heard from Jiroubou?"

Kabuto smiles adjusting his glasses then put his hand on Sakon's shoulder says "Don't worry Sakon, Jiroubou is taking care of a small delivery he should be back in a week."

He didn't like Kabuto smile giving him a disbelieving look Sakon replies, "Where is Orochimaru-sama?" "He is very busy with a new project he did say he would be seeing you all later so do train hard until then," answers Kabuto. He turns walking off he whistles Sakon could only watch him with discontent in his eye as he left.

Feeling uneasy, Sakon heads over to the tall open grass field just past the sound village entrance. He sits down on a hillside that over looks the tall grass. He then notices Tayuya playing her flute underneath a tree while Kidoumaru sits on a branch above stalking her. "Well at least I wont be bored." Sakon says to himself.

Tayuya plays softly trying to perfect her song after Shikamaru saw through it. Kidoumaru smirks keeping himself hidden. He performs a series of hand seal summoning five spiders he whispers to them then points at Tayuya "All right boys you know what to do. Time to execute the plan now!" the spiders' solute him and head for Tayuya. Three coming down from a branch above her as the other two head down the backside of the trees trunk out of her view. The three spiders from above attack first, coming straight for her. Tayuya's eyes widen she positions her fingers about to play a note to defend herself when the two spiders that went down the trunk come from around the tree their webs flying, binding her to the tree. She gnarrs realizing the three spiders form above were a diversion. Falling for the same trick that she fell for with the Konoha brat (Shikamaru)

"Shit not again." She mutters as Kidoumaru thinks to himself, "The plan was executed perfectly I win"

He then pulls a Spiderman coming down on a web inches away from face with a smile on his.

"Looks like you upset a near by spider colony. Do you need some assistance?" He asks with a grin

It was obviously he was the one who sent the spiders and did this to her. Even Sakon who had been watching the whole thing thought, "This isn't one of his smartest moments."

Tayuya looks down mumbling to herself "Damn it… I fell into the same trap again…." Kidoumaru puts a hand to his ear asking, "What'd you say" Tayuya yells activating her curse seal level one it quickly spread as she breaks free of the webs punching Kidoumaru hard in the jaw sending him flying a mile and a half backward. She spits to the side and says, "Damn that octopus" she turns away walking off towards the Sound village's entrance as Sakon is rolling on the ground laughing. He then gets up and heads to go get Kidoumaru.

Earlier back at the sound village just after Sakon and Kabuto cross paths Kabuto continues down the hall he opening a chamber to where Kimimaro lays in a bed hooked up to many machines. Kabuto smiles as he walks in, "Hello Kimimaro-kun I have good news for you today" Kimimaro lays there motionless

"What's that Kabuto sensei?" he asks weakly

"I'm going to let you in on a little Secret" he says as he types on the computer console adjacent to Kimimaro's bed.

"You see we have received the new container. It came here willing several hours after you left." Kimimaro's heart rate quickens upon hearing the news Kabuto continuing, "Calm down Kimimaro-kun or you wont live for the other part of my news I have to tell you."

Kabuto releasing a sedative into his mouth from the IV it was hooked up to.

"So am I useless to Orochimaru's ambitions… what use is my life now?" Kimimaro asks

"That's not true Kimimaro-kun your life is valuable that's the other part of my good news I found a way to you cure your condition" Kabuto says continuing his typing.

"Is that true Kabuto-sensei?" "Yes now open wide and drink every drop its not the best tasting but it'll cure you." He replies walking over to Kimimaro Hooking up a strange white medicine up to his IV. He releases it into his mouth. The liquid rushes down his throat Kimimaro slowly gets up he unhooks the machines as he begins to feel a lot better he says, "Thank you Kabuto-sensei." "I'm glad Kimimaro-kun, I'm just happy to see your more grateful then the other members of the four man team. Kimimaro's eyes widen a bit he heading towards the door. Kabuto looks confused and asks, "Where are you going Kimimaro-kun?" He stops but doesn't face Kabuto replying, "Everyone has a purpose and mine was to be Orochimaru's container but I lost that purpose. I tried to atone for my body being useless to him by bringing his new container to him, but I failed at that I must at least make the others atone for their failure as well" Kimimaro exits the room as Kabuto face goes from confused to an evil smirk. Orochimaru appearing behind him from a hidden room

"Using Kimimaro again Kabuto?" Orochimaru asks.

"Of course not Orochimaru-sama, he's doing this all for you, of his own free will." Kabuto replies innocently

"Was that medicine even really going to work?" Orochimaru asks with a grin.

"It should give him his strength back and more for a few hours but it's not permanent I don't know how long he will live with out the machines after the medicine wares off." Kabuto replies pushing his glasses up.

"Kabuto you're terrible Ku, Ku, Ku" Orochimaru laughs.

Back at the field at the edge of the forest Tayuya is heading towards the sound village. It's just after her spider encounter and she is pissed. When all of a sudden she stops dead in her tracks. Her eyes widening in fright as she mutters the word "Kimimaro…" she begins to shake as she sees Kimimaro in her path he stopping her from advancing he says coldly. "Tayuya just who I needed to see."


	3. Chapter 3:The 2 Lone Flowers

**Ch. 3**

**The 2 Lone Flowers**

**One Blossoms, One's plucked, and One Wilts**

Tayuya stands frozen with fear as Kimimaro stares her down. "I have been searching for you and the others for an hour now. Where are the other three that were apart of the five man team?" Kimimaro asks his eyes seem to loathe her very existence.

"Why are you…? … Your body is no longer…?" Tayuya asks in a shaky voice. She feels threatened by his overwhelming presence.

"Kabuto-sensei has cured me. Now I'll ask you again where are the other three?" Kimimaro replies coldly interrupting her mid sentence.

Tayuya heart skips a beat when she hears him "Geez…why wont you just die" she thinks to herself.

"I don't know where those shit heads are," she quickly replies trying to keep her composer.

"I see…. I expected as much from you, seeing as you're not cable of much of anything," She grunts then immediately charges at him, her curse seal goes to level 2 as she runs. Coming at him with great speed she throws a punch. Unimpressed he calmly says, "I see…interesting" countering her effortlessly by knocking away her arm following, it up by using her own force he throws her away like she was a piece of thrash. She hits the base of a tree falling to the ground she clutches the earth picking up a hand full of dirt she gnarrs, "Damn… it." Kimimaro looks at her on the ground and calmly says

"For trash you're sure persistent… well then if you actually think you can win show me… show me your determination." Getting up using the tree to regain her balance she replies, "Don't get so cocky! You shit head. I'll make you regret saying that!" she pulls out her flute "The Magic Flute, Infinite Tuning Fork!" She begins to play the sound of her flute echoes around Kimimaro.

He looks down unimpressed then raises his arm and takes aim at her replying,

"Teshi Sendan (Finger Bullet Drill)" shooting his finger tips at her. She dodges them by jumping to the right, and without missing a note continues to plays her song. Kimimaro continues his attack only using the Teshi Sendan (Finger Bullet Drill). Tayuya continues to dodge while playing her flute. She thinks to herself "why…." A few finger bullets come straight for her she leans back to easily dodge them. "Why isn't my song working?" She jumps backwards and spins into a back flip to get some distance as Kimimaro lowers his arm.

"Your genjutsu won't work on me," Kimimaro says as he moves a few stray hairs out of his face

Her eyes widen as she stops her song "W-what are you talking about no one can escape my song!" she claims.

His left shoulder bone extends out as he grabs it with his right hand he says, "My Kekkei genkai (advanced bloodline) gives me the ability to manipulate my own skeletal structure. So to avoid your genjutsu I only have to move a bone into a nerve to shock me out of it. So no matter how strong your genjutsu is, it wont ever to effect me" She grinds her teeth "damn…I wont lose to you!" Tayuya shouts angrily.

"You shouldn't talk about things you can't change." Kimimaro replies

She grunts in anger, doing a few hand seals and shouts "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" attempting to slam her hand down when Kimimaro cuts her off. He takes a single step leaping towards her with incredible speed he drawing his bone sword from out of his arm, he kicks her in the chest knocking her backwards, following it up with, "Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camellia)" he cries out as he slashes and stabbing at her repeatedly as he sent her flying. She bounces twice upon hitting the ground before slamming into a rock.

She gags coughing up blood. Her curse seal reseeding back into the mark on the back of her neck as Kimimaro walks slowly over to her. She could barely breathe gasping for air when she wasn't hacking up blood. Tayuya's blood flows out of her multiple gashes and cuts like a small stream.

"I avoided hitting your vitals to give you a moment to reflect about your past failures but now I'm tired of looking at the thrash and shall take care of it" Kimimaro states as he inches every closer to her. She struggles just to turn her head towards him. Her eyes widen in horror as she slowly begins to catch her breath, but it leaves her quickly, as she is fearful from his presence as he draws near. Her breathing is rapid and heavy her mind racing "Is this it…after all my training, is this... my limit… to die in such a place…to this scum" she zones out for an instance remembering her battle with the Konoha brat.

"You were most careless when you said that the flute was your only weapon." His words echo in her head. "A weapon besides my flute… that's what that rat taught me but the only weapon I could use…" she winched closing her eyes at the thought of the only other weapon she could think of. Kimimaro looming over her now raises his sword saying, "Die" his sword coming down she blocks it with flute. The flute barely stopping his sword she shouts, "Wait!" "Oh?" Kimimaro eyes widen in a sort of happy surprised fashion. She turns her head away saying, "If you let me live I'll…" her lips mutter a phase only Kimimaro can hear. Her face becomes flustered as Kimimaro tilts his head to the side and asks, "Would you really disgrace yourself in such a manner just to live?" "Y-Yes…" She replies reluctantly, thinking, "A kunoichi (female ninja)…. Always has a weapon when fighting a male shinobi…and… and that is… that is… her body…" Kimimaro still looming over her, he puts his bone sword to her throat the point of the blade centimeters away from her neck.

He waves it slightly forcing her to rise. He backs her against the trunk of the tree. A drop of sweat runs down the side of her neck as she closes her eyes she thinks, "A kunoichi can always use her body for the weapon of Seduction… but…." Kimimaro pins her to the tree his body pushes against hers as he comes in close to whisper in her ear she closes her eyes turning her head away from him. "But …I never wanted to use such a thing…! Damn it!" Kimimaro whispers in her ear, her eyes widen with pain. A small trail of blood runs out the corner of her mouth. The view of them zooms out to the sky and pans to an overview of the Konoha village.

Back at Konoha Village in a hotel room we find Gaara starring out the open balcony viewing the village. Temari enters the living room with a yawn; she had over slept and had the pillow head to prove it. Seeing Gaara she smiles saying, "Brings back memories doesn't it" Gaara turns to her with a "huh" "this is the place we stayed at when we were here for the Chuunin Exams." Gaara turns away saying, I hadn't noticed" She smiles with a uncomfortable laugh replying, "Well you were bent set on killing everyone back then ha, ha..." He didn't reply as he turned back to look at the village remembering the battles that he had gone through during that time. Temari reaches out to him. "Gaara… I" "Temari I did a lot of bad things in the past but he showed me how to have a true purpose and how I don't have to be alone." She smiles feeling so proud of him. The smile quickly fades seeing something was troubling him.

"Gaara… what on your mind?" Temari asks. He continues to look out at the village his arms folded he replies, "Do you know that girl…? Tsunade-sama's apprentice?" Temari look confused then thinking" "Oh you must mean Sakura-san?" Temari replied. "Yes I did a lot of bad things to her as well and never…." "Aww you don't know how to apologize to her do you?" Temari says interrupting him. She wraps her arm around his neck grinning from ear to ear "You must really like her" She says to him.

Gaara looks away annoyed replying in a soft voice, "That's not true" She ignores him rubbing the top of his head replying," Don't worry I'll set up something with you and her when I meet with Shikamaru today." "What are you talking about and what this about Shikamaru?" She continued to ignore his words with a huge grin still on her face; she heads off to her room to go get changed to meet Shikamaru. She pops her head out of her room she waves at him saying "Don't worry Gaara just leave it to your Onee-chan (big sister). Gaara glaring at her as she slams her door he shouts, "TEMARI!!!"


	4. Chapter 4: Pushed Pulled and Forced

**Ch.4**

**Pushed Pulled and Forced**

In the streets of Konoha, Gaara stands alone leaning against the wall of an alleyway out looking a fountain. He folds his arms thinking to himself as the citizen of Konoha pass him by. He flashes back to a half-hour ago.

Temari bursts through the door of the hotel room. "Gaara go get ready!" she yells. Gaara who was still standing at the balcony over looking the city from when she left, turns his head towards her replying, "I am ready" He standing before her in usual ninja gear with his gourd on his back. She grabs his arm and shouts, "No! I mean for your date." She drags him into the bedroom the door shutting behind them all the can be heard is

"Temari I'm not going."

"This will look good on you."

"I said I'm not going"

"Here lets try this one on you its looks good."

"Suna Bunshin (Sand Clone)"

"That wont stop me now take off your gourd"

"What a bunshin…. Temari let go of my gourd. Temari!!!!"

Gaara comes out of his flash black with a sigh as he was forced to take of his gourd for this occasion as a compromise instead of wearing what Temari had picked out. He shudders thing about the outfit. He waits by the fountain where Temari instructed him to be.

While a few blocks away Sakura walks alone thinking to herself, "How did Temari-san talk me into this?" She flashes back to earlier that day.

Sakura standing on a ladder in the Hokage's office organizing a huge stack of scrolls on a bookshelf as Temari stands next to the ladder. Temari asking, "Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?" "What's your relationship to Naruto?" She turns towards her disgusted by what she was implying and says, "Naruto is just my friend." "Good then you won't mind participating on an engagement to strengthen the relationship between Konoha and Sunagakure (Village hidden among the sand) with me?" Sakura drops her books and scrolls falling off the ladder in shock. She hits the ground hard as Temari says "great meet here at 1 ok see you don't forget Sakura" she places a note on the Hokage's desk then leaves. Sakura reaching towards her replying "Wait I didn't say…" the door closes before she could finish her sentence.

Sakura comes out of her flash back mumbling to her self, "Why me, why am I the one that has to establish a better relationship with Sunagakure as Temari called it." she sighs, "Well being going out with Temari won't be so bad at least I can get away from the paperwork and maybe I just misunderstood maybe its just a friendly girls day out instead of a date with her." She turns the corner to where the note said to meet. Upon seeing Gaara her heart skips 3 beats. Gaara seeing her he walks towards her. Sakura mind races with memories of the monster that he changed into and the sand that wrapped around her body. Gaara stops in front of her and asks, "Your name was Sakura?" Sakura froze in fear hesitantly replying, "y-yes." "Temari said to take you out" "her heart stopped thinking, "Temari sent him to kill me!" He continued to say "Tryst whatever that is" "that's not much better then killing me…" she thought.

Gaara leads the way as that walk together in the streets. He asks, "Are you hungry?" She avoids eye contact with him replying in a soft tone, "no…" Gaara continues to walk "You really don't want to be here with me do you?" She hesitantly laughs, "No, no that's not it at all" inner Sakura replying, "Please don't kill me…" She sighing come on I know were we can get something sweet. She grabs his hand leading him to one of the most famous dango shops in Konoha.

She orders two plates and 2 green teas she sits across from him starting in on hers. Gaara look at his strangely when Sakura gets up and sits beside him. "Come on try it its really good." Gaara tries it his eyes widen for a moment. "They're good…" Sakura smiles continuing to eat her dango she takes her cup and drinks some tea when a woman stops over at their table. The woman smiles and says your Sakura right, Tsunade's new student aren't you?" Sakura turns seeing the jounin Anko [[yea I said jounin! she jounin, now not special jounin, but jounin now! what of it? "Anko Sensei? What are doing here?" "The usual," Anko replies.

Sakura sighs as she looks away from the purpled hair Jounin, she says, "Go ahead" knowing she only wanted a dango Sakura begins to drinks her tea. Anko grabbing one with her usual smile replies, "Thank you, but I thought you were into the Uchiha brat. What are you doing on a date with this guy?" Sakura hearing her words spits her tea out in the direction of Gaara covering him with tea and saliva. She turns towards Anko in shock about to speak when she realizes she just spat on Gaara her heart stopping she turns to him and says, "I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry let me get a towel!" She gets up to go get him a cloth of some kind when Gaara quickly grabs her wrist forcing her to halt.


	5. Chapter 5: Death on the Inside

I Dont own Naruto!!!!!!

**Ch.5**

**Death on the Inside**

Gaara brings Sakura to a halt, his hand gripping her arm tightly she hesitantly turns looking down at him. He has his same emotionless expression on his face when he replies, "Its fine…" he using a napkin to wipe his face. She softly asking "Are you sure?" she sits back down beside him she thinks, "I blew it he going to kill me" she starts to hyperventilate when she notices his cold eyes continuing to stare at him he speaking her name "Sakura." The memories of the sand flood her mind causing her to pass out from the mental shock.

In the forest that surrounds the sound village. Tayuya eyes widen in pain as a trail of blood runs from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes scroll over to Kimimaro's expressionless face yet this time it had a small smirk on it. She sees a bone extending form his neck into her own.

He whispers into her ear, "If you try anything beside my desires you will die." She wenches as the bone withdraws from her neck, receding back into his. He backs away from her; pointing his sword at her. He raises his bone sword coming down with a swift slashing at her; he cuts through her purple bow. Upon the bow hitting the ground she yells, "STOP!" as he was about to swing his sword again. His eyes seem to ask for an explanation.

Tayuya cheeks turn red, turning her head away from him. "I…May I be allowed to take them off myself?" she asked submissively but at the same time her voice was filled with distain. He nods yes; Tayuya starts by removing her leg wrappings and sandals throwing them to her right. She then discards her armbands next to the wrappings. Tayuya face scrunches in disgust as she slowly removes her tan brown over shirt casting it aside on the pile. Her arms begin to shake from embarrassment as she hesitantly removes her black undershirt. She stands before him now, only in her sound spats and bleached wrappings around her breast. (Spats are the black tights most ninjas in Naruto wear) His face shows no emotion yet his eyes told her he was enjoying every minute of watching her strip.

Her face flusters as she turns away from him "Happy?" she asks in disgust. Kimimaro walking up behind her, places his hand on her shoulder. He spins her around forcefully throwing her down to the forest floor. Her eye widen in terror meeting Kimimaro's inexpressive ones he replies, "No…" Pinning her body down, he extends a thorn like bone an inch outwards from his palm. He rakes his hand across her chest the bone thorn tearing through her bleached wrappings exposing her breasts.

Tayuya panics, instantly covering herself with her arms out of instinct. Kimimaro raises his eyebrow extending his bone thorn further outwards. He taps her hand hinting uncover her breast. He slightly slices into her flesh as he taps her. She reluctantly pulls her arms away placing them at her side as Kimimaro examines her. "You don't have much when it comes to breast, but I guess that's to be expected with thrash." he said. She turns her head away. Her face was flustered and she was annoyed by his comment. She not caring for huge breast anyway she thought, "Large ones will just get in the way of fighting anyway" the comment still cutting her a little.

He grabs Tayuya by her hair forcing her to her knees. He slams her into a nearby tree, spreading her legs he cuts open her spats exposing her area. "So the carpet does matches the drapes," He mocks her. Her face gets redder from both embarrassment and anger, it still turned away from him. She gasps in shock her eyes glazed over feeling his index and middle fingers rubbing between her legs. She tenses up and tries to close her legs when two bone pillars shoot up from the ground keeping them spread.

"Resist again and you will die," He says without even giving her a glance as he continues to explore her body. His fingers slide in with a little difficulty. Upon his fingers entering her body she tenses up even more as she tries to resists the urge to run. She squirms about her hands clutches the ground hard picking up dirt and blades of grass. Her breathing is heavy. She thinks of the sand bitch dying, Konoha burning, and anything else she could to try and escape what was happening.

She continues to squirm about as his fingers push further into her. He enjoys seeing her squirm when his fingers are stopped, prevented from going any further by her inner wall. He quirks his brow and pulls his fingers out of her their covered in her juices. He scoffs, "So you're a still virgin. So that what all your protesting is about." "Forgive me for not being a whore." she replied.

He didn't seem amused by her comment unzipping his pants he grabs her by the of her head pulling by her hair he forces her to her knees "You practice enough on your flute now try and do a better job at this then you do at actually playing it." He demands. She turns at the mere sight of his dick he forces her closer. She trembles a bit grabbing it and begins to stroke it slowly.

The sight of it sickens her. His dick was half aroused when he said, "Now put it in your mouth." Her eyes widen as she looked up at him, "What the Fuck people actually do that!" he glares down at her forcing it in her mouth. Tayuya's eyes broaden, she gags wanting to push away, but knew she couldn't. She slowly moves her head feeling his dick on the back of her tongue as her head moves slowly back and forth. The feel of it nauseating, she pulls it out her mouth, licking the sides of his shaft while she stroked it for several minutes. It was now fully erect.

It throbbing Tayuya licks and sucks the head of his dick "Lick it all" Kimimaro said coldly her tongue wrapping around it as best she could as Kimimaro desired. He grabs her by the head with both hands forcing her to suck faster. She wenches closing her eyes as he does this. He stops releasing his load of semen into her mouth. Tayuya eye widen feeling it shoot into her mouth she pulls away getting covered in his thick hot cum. She gags trying to throw up, hacking it up a little.

Kimimaro calls out to her. Tayuya looks up at him on all fours her face covered in his thick cum as a little was in her hair. She had the look of a confused and lost animal on her face when He said, "Come clean it off and swallow it." Her eyes filled with fear as slowly crawled over to him. She begins to lick all the cum off the head of his dick moving slowly onto and around the rest of his dick she quivers at the taste of it. Holding it in her mouth not wanting to swallow and just spit it out. "Swallow it," he tells her sternly. Her body immediately acts on its own out of fear swallowing it.

"How does it taste?" he asks. Some residue still remains, the taste lingering in her mouth "It taste like you." she replies her tone nearly submissive but still had anger in it. He pushes her down on her back spreading her legs "Now I will kill the only thing that was innocent about you." He says harshly. A look of sheer horror comes across her face "no…no…. STOP!!!!" she cries out trying to pull away. Kimimaro scoffs his curse mark pulsates and spreads throughout his body, he immediately going to level 2. "If you survived this then I'll let you go,"

She continues to struggle pushing away not caring anymore if she died by his sword, she just didn't want this. She pushes away from him to no avail. Kimimaro held her by arm keeping her pinned against the tree. His expression was uncaring holding her down as she struggles to get away she screams, "STOP!!"


	6. Chapter 6:Can’t Get Enough

**Ch. 6**

**Can't Get Enough**

Just as Kimimaro was about to enter her, his entire body throbs his grip losing on her. She glances up at him seeing his eyes are dilated as his arms drop to his side.

Tayuya takes the opportunity and pushes him away from her. His body drops almost lifelessly to the ground hitting it hard. He turns his head seeing her run grab her necessary things and continue to run as fast as she could away. Kimimaro body fully paralyzed, his mind races with the thoughts, "Why, what happen to me, why can't I move, Kabuto sensei healed me… why did this happen" All he could think was why when his vision started to blurred fading to black as he watched Tayuya flee. He was left on the forest floor paralyzed and blind as a figure chuckled moving closer to his limp body. The figure shakes its head and chuckles again reaching for Kimimaro. Kimimaro struggles to move asking, "Who's there." The figure smiles shushing him "Relax while you can cause things are going to get worse then what just happen."

Meanwhile racing through the woods Tayuya runs as fast as she can. Her heart felt like it was about to explode, her legs burning but she continues to run driven only by fear. Tayuya finally stops her legs giving out on her she drops to a knee using the trunk of a tree for support. She sits down leaning back against it to catch her breath. Thoughts of the near rape flood her mind she drops her gear next to her and hugs her knees to her bare chest. Still out of breath, as it started to rain the very sky seemed to weep for her as the downpour begin. She feeling so weak so helpless pulling her legs closer to her chest she sat there underneath the tree as it rained.

It was just after Kidoumaru was sent flying Sakon jumps down from where he viewed Kidoumaru's failed plan and follows trail of broken trees and torn up patches of ground to a small crater where he lay. "Yo, you alive down there?" he asks sarcastically. One of his arm grabs the level part of the ground flipping out of the crater he was covered in a golden shell it cracking and falling off he replied "Yea thanks to my Nenkin no Yoroi (Armor of Sticky Gold) or else she could have really hurt me Kidoumaru replies with a smirk. Sakon shakes his head and shrugs it off replying, "Come on we better head back." They head back through the same demolished path, which Kidoumaru was sent crashing through. Since he was going at an incredible speed Kidoumaru was seeing the destruction for the first time. He was amazed at all the collateral damaged. He noticing every entrecote detail from the plowed path that his body made that went on for almost a mile to the trees he mowed down until he final stopped making crater he lay in when Sakon found him. A huge grin covers his face he was extremely impressed not knowing she had gotten so strong.

As they walk back to the sound village it starts to rain. The rain soaking in to there outfits slowing down their pace. Ukon grunting "Hurry up I don't like to be wet" "Hang on big brother we'll be there soon." Sakon replies. Kidoumaru stops suddenly a serious look comes over his face erasing the grin that once covered it. Seeing his expression Sakon stops as well. "What's wrong?" he asks. "We have someone heading this way." They both turn ready to attack as the footsteps can now be heard now. Splash…splash the steps go as if the person wasn't even trying to hide their presence. A shadowy figure slowly approaches them. Sakon and Kidoumaru start tense up the figure stepping into the clearing reveals Tayuya.

Seeing her they loosen up a bit. She had deep cuts and gashes all over her body. The rain accentuating the blood that pours from them as it beat heavily down on her. Her shirt is tattered and pieced. The bangs of the red head drape over her eyes hiding her disposition. Her clothes, completely drenched, cling tightly to her body it showing off her figure to the two. The bow of her outfit was gone as well as the leg wrappings and her trade mark hat. She was missing her right armband.

She trudges forward as if she were the undead. Continuing forward she doesn't even noticed there existence the memories of what had happened and only wanting to get home were the only thing going through her mind.

She starts to pass them, Kidoumaru's face is filled with concern for her when Sakon says, "Yo what crawled up your ass don't you know it aint nice to try and sneak up on your teammates?" His remark snapping her out of zombified state, she decks him with a right hook knocking him to the ground. Her breathing is heavy her eyes showing fear and anger as Sakon hits the ground with a splash. After decking him she snaps back into her dazed state eyes glazing over, her arm dropping lifelessly to her side. She turns and trudges towards the village entrance, mumbling to herself, "Shit heads, bastards, all men are the same nothing but dumb asses, fucking shitty ass rats…"

He is caught off guard, surprised that she would challenge him like that, being the strongest next to Kimimaro. Sakon hitting the ground at his sides makes a splash getting up. Enraged by her actions he charges at her about to beat the shit out of her when Kidoumaru steps in grabbing Sakon's arms with his own upper arms and holding him in place by grabbing his torso with his mid arms. Sakon struggles to get free but to no avail he cries out, "Ukon help me out! That bitch she…" Ukon cuts him off separating from his body from his brothers'. "Shut up! I'm tired of your whining and I'm tired of you wasting time in the rain and I'm sick and tired of you!" he says with a piecing glare directed at Sakon.

"I'm going back on my own, alone, not with you! Do you got that; I could careless about that tap on your cheek." Sakon stops struggling Kidoumaru releases his arms they fall to his side as the rain continues to beat down on them He feeling like his brother disowned him. Kidoumaru turning watching the two leave he turn back to Sakon and asks, "You…"

Sakon interrupting him screams, "Bitch! You! leaving me, why?" "You are annoying, whiny, and a little bitch."

"Fine! Be that way I don't need you anyway!" Sakon says before heading off away from the village entrance.

Ukon and Tayuya walk through the entrance drenched to the bone. Kabuto smiles his innocent smile and greets them with a cheerful tone. "Hello it seems you are soaking wet do you need anything?" Ukon pushes past him "Dry clothes and a bed" not stopping to converse. Tayuya frozen at the door Kabuto smiles asking, "What seems to be troubling you?" Tayuya looks at him for a moment about to speak the door opens behind her Kidoumaru entering she scoffs, "Nothing is troubling me I'm just tired is all" she puts up a front walking to her room Kidoumaru falling behind her, he calls out to her.

"Tayuya…Tayuya!" "I heard you the first time Octopus what do you want?" she asks not stopping or giving him a look back.

"Hey what happen to you? You look as if you been in a battle" he asks. "What's it to you shit head?" "Err…I'm just curious is all."

She stops and pauses for a moment then turns walking up to him she glares getting in his face she yells, "Listen I'm tired of your fucking games so back off I don't need this right now!"

Kidoumaru puts all his hands up with a smile on his face, "Calm down I'm not your enemy." he replies.

She continues to glare at him then turns away mumbling, "Just leave me alone."

He couldn't quite hear her he asks, "What did you say?"

She looks over her shoulder at him her eyes full of anger and spite she screams, "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU STUPID FUCKING PRICK!" she then storms off heading for her room.

She disappears from sight into the dark corners of the hallway Kidoumaru playful smirk washes off his face turning into sadness, he clenches his fists tightly the three left arm punching simultaneous into the wall. The stonewall shatters, big chunks of wall falling at his feet. His punch leaves abrasions on all his hands. He ignores the pain his heart feeling worse. "I plan fifteen steps ahead, I calculate constantly but it always end the same way I fail why wont she let me in?" he thinks to himself before storming to his own.

A shadowy figure watches unnoticed by all. Their minds distracted by their own problems leaving the figure invisible to detection.


	7. Chapter 7:Ambitions and Attempts

I dont own Naruto

**Ch. 7**

**Ambitions and Attempts**

Tayuya walks down a dimly lit corridor. Every step she takes echoes throughout the hall. Her body aching as she treks along heading to the north wing. The north wing was rarely ever used due to the fact it wasn't the best wing in the sound village. It received little to no power and had a lot of collapsed pillars which most of the sound ninjas didn't want to fix so the slowly abandoned it. Leaving it vacant which suited her needs fine seeing as she didn't wanted to be alone.

Heading to the nearest shower she grabs a new toothbrush and toothpaste package and brushes her teeth vigorously, scraping her tongue clean with the tongue cleaning side. She brushes so hard the toothbrush snaps in her mouth she spitting the broken brush out as she rinses her mouth. She discards her clothes stepping in the shower turning the knob a light spray of hot water hits her body. She wenches a bit grabbing a cloth she starts to rigorously clean herself. She suddenly stops washing herself, the cloth drops from her hands hitting the ground as the water beats down on her head.

She drops backwards her back hitting the wall she slides down the wall of the shower. Hugging her legs close to her chest memories of what Kimimaro did flood her mind. Her body tenses up she gripping herself tighter she begins to cry feeling so helpless, she cries out, "Damn him… Fuck all of them their all nothing but stupid mother fucking bastards…" she continues to cry the water beating down upon her hides her tears. A figure watches her from outside peaking around the corner the figure scoffs disappearing.

It had been two days since Tayuya encounter with Kimimaro and since returning she had locked her self in her room. Kidoumaru passed by her room constantly hoping she would finally come out but to no gain. He sighs walking around looking for some sort of entertainment. Catching a shadow out the corner of his eye he turns toward it seeing a figure turn the corner. Leaping towards it, he peeps around the corner seeing Tayuya. His eyes widen changing to a grin he feeling relieved that relieved smile disappearing, getting a better look at her.

Tayuya was walking alone the wounds that were visible had scarred. Following behind her he thinks, "She obviously avoiding everyone, she didn't even go get healed by Kabuto… What happen to her?" he follows her to an empty room in the north wing. Taking off her hat, she pulls the over all tan shirt off not wearing the bow today she throws it in a corner and pulling out her flute she does the same. She stands in the middle of the room stretching, only wearing a small black camisole with mess like sleeves on it, and her black sound spats.

She begins to train angrily swearing every so often whenever she started to tire from push-ups, sit-ups and other various exercises. Her body wavers after an hour and a half pass while Kidoumaru watching over her from the ceiling. She picks up a kunai and starts to thrust it as if in battle.

He smirks sliding down on a web popping in front of her in the middle of one of her thrust. Surprised she pulls back on her thrust losing her balance she falls over backwards. She glaring up at him, he asks, "So what are you doing out her all by your lonesome."

"I don't have time for your shit-head games! Now go away!" the angry red head snaps at him.

"Come on don't look so angry I bet you look a lot cutter when you smile" Caught off guard by his comment she turns her head away from him, her cheeks red from embarrassment "What are you doing here anyway?" Kidoumaru smiles dropping to the floor I came looking for you I was worried.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "What's it to you?" Kidoumaru turned her head gently so their eyes meet. Her eyes widen as Kidoumaru gently strokes the side of her cheek she quickly slapping his hand away. She scoffs, "Back off you Shit-headed octopus! I'm warning you!" the grin leaving his face he asks, "what happen to your body?" "What's it to you!" she snaps at him. Getting to her feet she brushes her self off picking up her kunai, when he says softly, "Kimimaro…" He body quivers dropping the kunai he mumbles, "I see…" She gnarrs at him "What's The Fuck is that suppose to mean!" "Kidoumaru looks at her sadly he couldn't bring himself to grin. He love games and always loved to figure things out but figuring out this puzzle didn't please him as much.

"This game was no fun I figure it out those bruises and cuts all over your body were from Kimimaro, You defensive about it so it wasn't an accident, you quake in fear at his the sound of his name so he must have done something worse then his usual, but wha…"

Before he could finish she interrupts him shouting, "What ever the fuck happen between us is none of your fucking business! And what even make you think something happen between him and me!"

He smirks in victory replying; "You just told me it was him when you said it wasn't any of my business" she turns from him shouting, "Fuck!!!" realizing she had just fallen into his trap. "

He walks up behind her gently placing his hands on her shoulders he pulls down the straps of her camisole to mid of her shoulder asking, "What did he do… to give you these bruises and you not even go to Kabuto to be healed?" He gently kisses a bruise on the top of her shoulder. He eyes widen as if she was just stabbed through her heart, like a wave the memories of Kimimaro come crashing against her mind. She pushes away from him yelling, "Get the fuck away from me!" she pulling up her straps. Her body was unconsciously shaking Kidoumaru approaches her only to be slapped across his face. She screaming, "I said stay the fuck away from me!" Kidoumaru was in shock that she slapped him he expected a punch but not such a feminine slap coming from her. He touches the cheek he was slapped across. He seeing she was still shaking as she says, "What are you a Death? You fucking Octopus Go away!"

"Tayuya wha…" "I said leave me alone!" He says pushing him to side storming off. His head drops hanging low he sighs, "I messed up again… now what am I going to do?" he walks over to the corner taking a seat he glances out the corner of his eye seeing her flute, hat, and over all shirt. "Well I at least have an excuse to talk to her but what am I going to say?" he ask himself sitting alone trying to formulate a plan.

Tayuya grumbles angrily to herself as she makes her way down the hall. When a hand taps her shoulder. "What the fuck is…" she turns around not being able to finish her sentence seeing Orochimaru stand before her makes her eyes widen with fear she drops to her knees bowing she pleads, "I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama I didn't mean too." He interrupts her with a laugh, "Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…. Tayuya…" she lifts her head up seeing his sinister smile which seemed so cheerful to her. He begins to pat the top of her head and ruffles her hair gently. "Calm yourself or you wear yourself out before I give you a new mission now run along and rest." She bows and hesitantly replies, "Y-Yes Orochimaru-sama." She bows again before running off. Orochimaru watches her and smiles chuckling to himself. Licking his huge tongue across his lips he says, " Rest now for soon I will need your body as well, Tayuya Ku, Ku, Ku."

**to be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8:The Pleasurable touch

I dont own this Naruto

**Ch.8**

**The Pleasurable touch**

**  
**

The next day Kabuto walks down the hall of the compound deep in thought. "All is going according to Orochimaru-sama's plan. But I wonder if Tayuya is ready to be incorporated in it yet?" He heads to her location, knowing her favorite place to be alone. He knocks on the door opening it he finds her sitting in the dark on a standard bed hugging her knees to her chest. She was still in the same black camisole and spats from the previous day. She looks up towards the opening door seeing Kabuto smile.

"Hello Tayuya, how are you today?" Tayuya looks away grunting. "What's it to you?" He walks in sitting down next to her, "Well I'm the lead medical ninja in the sound and I was wondering what happen to you? You have so many wounds they all can't be from the battle with Konoha" "So what if there not." He adjusts his glasses and grins replying, "Well if that's true I had no idea you were a masochist. Her eyes shoot open she shouts, "Wha! What kind of Fucked up thought is that!" Realizing whom she is talking to she lowers her tone. "Anyway I'm not into that sort of thing." He grins getting a sick pleasure from her frustrating mood swings.

"Well clue me in, what happen?" She gets quiet tensing up. He places his hands on her shoulder and begins to rub them in a friendly manner. Unknowing to her he uses his chakra scalpel to hit a few pressure points. Releasing a few cells in her body, which cause her to relax. Her breathing becomes heavy; her arms fall to her side while he continues to rub her shoulder. She had been so stressed for the past 4 days she unintentionally leans back to him wanting relief from what plagued her. He thinks to himself "To easy"

"Now continue..." He says whispering into her ear. She hesitates for a second and starts in a low voice. "I was just trying to practice my song when Kidoumaru catching me from behind freaked me out with his fucking spiders, the shit head…" she stops again. He continues rubbing her shoulders relieving more stress. "Go on…" she takes , "I gave him a good punch and went to practice some where else when I…" she stops starting to shake from the memory. "Hm? What's wrong? What happened?" he questions her, faking his voice to sound like he actually cared. "Ah, never mind it's nothing really." she lies shifting her weight a little.

"Well if it's nothing really, why do you hesitate?" "I'm not hesitating…" she replies shifting away from him a bit more.. "Then spit it out" he focusing his chakra again she starts to feel woozy falling back a bit she starts to give in.

"I-I ran into Kimimaro okay…" "Something else had to have happen besides a simple run in or you wouldn't have been so defensive…so?" He said with his innocent grin on his face. She was hesitant for a moment and continued, "We fought ok and I lost… and he… almost…" Before she could even finish her sentence a wicked grin comes across Kabuto's face. He focusing his chakra he moves it threw her body causing her body to react destructively to the memories of Kimimaro. Her eyes dilate, glazing over s he falls forward a bit beginning to choke from the very thought of what she'd done. She pushes away from him leaning over the side of the bed she vomits blood. Kabuto smiling a bit thinks to himself "Maybe I messed with her a little too much at this rate she won't live long enough to be any use to Orochimaru's plan"

She is gasping for air when Kabuto reaches out to her. Tayuya's body begins to shake uncontrollably. Seeing him coming at her she snaps, slapping his hand away she screams, "Stay away!" Kabuto quirks his brow and adjusts his glasses as he replies in a sympatric voice, "Then how can I heal you if you want me to stay away?" Kabuto words fell upon death ears as she could only see Kimimaro figure and his emotionless eyes. He seeing her glazed look in her eyes figures she was hallucinating and gets up to leave. "She is completely broken and has no will left to fight. We can easily take her later so theirs no need to rush. I guess all there's left to do is make the necessary preparations."

Kabuto had a huge grin on his face as he walks down a corridor of the sound village. He runs into Kidoumaru. Kabuto greets him with his simple smile. Kidoumaru was in a deep though after a minute finally noticing Kabuto he asks, "Hey Kabuto you seen Tayuya?" Kabuto has a child like innocence of confusion on his face. Replying, "Tayuya…hmmm…" a smile comes across his face as he says, "Nope I have been busy all day and no time for a foul mouth little girl." He smiles walking off as Kidoumaru glares back at him for wasting his time.

Kidoumaru fists tenses up as he walks off. He continues his search passing her room he finds it empty. Moving on he checks Sakon and Ukon's room to ask them if they had seen her. He cracks their door peeking in he only sees Ukon asleep in his bed. He thought it was strange only to see one of them but sighed and continues his search. After a couple hours he finds her in the north wing. She is sitting alone in an old room that was used to hold prisoners. Peeking in he sees her sitting in the corner of the room hugging her knees to her chest. Still wearing the same black sound camisole and spats from the day before it was clear to him that she came here after their last meeting together.

Her body shaking, she runs her hands over the many cuts and bruises on her arm. She mumbles, "Kabuto could heal me, but…" Flashes of Kimimaro raping her go through her head as Kabuto figure soon replaces the figure of Kimimaro in the memories." she holds herself tightly but still can't stop herself from shaking. "Why…why the fuck did it have to be me, I didn't do anything… Damn it!" She turns hearing the door being pushed open. Kidoumaru figure stands in the doorway. He walks in heading for her when her eyes widen in horror seeing his figure change into Kimimaro. She murmurs, "No…" He getting closer she screams, "No!" she thrashes about backing into the corner she screams, "Stop get away from me! Get the fuck away from me!" Kidoumaru getting on a knee he reaches out to her saying, "Tayuya it's me Octopus remember" she slaps him across his face as she thrashes about in panic.

Kidoumaru grabs her arms with his top arms, shaking her with his other four shouts, "Tayuya snap out of it!" She shakes her head screaming Get away, get away, get the fuck away from me!" struggling to break free from him.

"Tayuya it's me Kidoumaru!" "Stay the fuck away from me!" she screams breaking free of him she punches him in the jaw knocking him to the ground. Kidoumaru looks up at her rubbing his jaw. She was breathing heavily glaring down at him, her arms at her side her fists tightening. She shouts "I Said Get the Fuck away from me!" he gets up tackling her to the ground. His body on top of her own pins her down. Staring straight into her eyes he says, "NO I will not go. I won't just prance around anymore you're just going to have to bare my presence and Swallow the truth that I'm not leaving until you accept…" he feels her body shaking she mumbling "fuck…Go ahead…I don't care anymore…"

Kidoumaru confusedly asks "wha…what are you…" "Just fuck me!" she screams out interrupting him. She tries hard not to show any emotions but he could see she was crying. "Just go ahead and fuck me! That's all you wanted to do was get in my pants wasn't it? I don't fucking care anymore just get it over with!" His face fills with concern as her body quivers underneath his. He wants to speak but knows its futile she was already hard headed and as much as he spoke his words fell upon deaf ears. He takes a breath and begins to lean closer to her. The silhouette of their bodies entangled the fiery red head turned away tears forming in the corner of her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9:Unwanted Help

**Ch. 9**

Unwanted Help

Back at Konoha Sakura slowly awakes on a park bench her vision coming into focus, she finds her self staring up at the night sky. Regaining her posture she sits up brushing the hair out of her face she thinks, " What happen, the last thing I remember was…" Her body tenses with fear, shaking uncontrollably as she sees Gaara sitting next to her. His cold eyes glance over at her. Seeing she was awake he reaches out to her. She wenches feeling his hand lay gently upon her forehead. out to her. His eyes close pulling away from her he sighs "Your not sick are you?" She was hesitant towards him and couldn't bring herself to answer. His eyes still looked cold to her but also showed pain. It was clear he was hurt by the lack of a response.

"Gaara…I" Before she could finish Gaara gets up off the bench as a eerie breeze blows. The light of the full moon shined behind him as he turned to her, extending his arm he says, "Come…" She was still fearful of him hesitating a bit she shakily tries to take his hand. Inches away from him taking her hand into his Sakura flashes back to his mid transformation.

She slaps his hand away running in the opposite direction shouting, "I'm sorry… I cant do this…" Gaara caught of guard gives chase after her. She runs through the streets of Konoha in a frantic. "Just go away…Go away!" she shouts as Gaara gives chase after. She weaves through back alleys finally stopping when she felt she had lost him. Propping herself against an alley wall, her arm to her chest as she tries to catch her breathe. Feeling safe she looks back and forth not recognizing her surroundings her head drops in embarrassment. "Now that I've lost him, how do I get home…" she looks up to find Gaara looking at her from the alley entrance.

Sakura falls over backwards in shock. She turns about to crawl away when a coil of sand wraps around her leg forcing her to collapse to the ground she gripping the dirt as the sand wraps around her other leg and pulls her towards him. The pink haired girl turns tears running down her face she screams, "STOP!" Gaara eyes widen shock as the sand acts on his will it lifts her to her feet the sand brings the pink haired girl within a foot of it red headed master. She was frantic as her tears didn't stop flowing. He looked at his eyes sadden. The red headed boy raises his hand causing her to turn away from him. Fearing one of his attacks her eyes were shut tight. Sakura's eyes suddenly shoot open feeling the warm touch of his hand upon her cheek. His hand slowly brushes away her tears. Her face slowly turns towards him.

He looked hurt as he finally got the nerve to murmur, "S…Sakura-san I…I'm sorry I hurt you…" the sand loosen it grip on her it gently holds her, lifting the confused pink haired girl above the streets. All she could do is watch him fade from her view. He disappeared in a gust of sand and wind as the sand cloud carried her home gently places her in front of her house the sand dispersed leaving her alone. She entered her home heading straight for her room. Closing the door to her room ignoring her mom as she asked where she had been. Sakura was confused as she collapsed onto her bed curling into a ball. She didn't know how to feel, Gaara was trying to be nice and she only treated him like a monster. "Am I the monster?" she couldn't help but think lying in her bed. Drifting off to sleep a lone tear escapes her eye running down the side of her face.

The next day Sakura awoke to the annoying sound of her mother, "Get up Are you going to sleep the day away?" Her eyes opening half heartedly she pulls herself to sit up. Brushing a few stray hairs from her face the pink haired girl reflects on what happen the other day. Seeing Gaara repent causes the green eyed teen to feel overwhelming grief. Hearing her mother call out to her again she gets up heading for the shower without replying to her.

Stepping into the shower she turn the nozzle a stream of cold water hits her body. She winches a bit in shock the tempter slowly climbs. The water beating down on her drenches her from head to toe. "Why…" she mumbles "why do I feel like the monster…"

Later that day she trolls through the streets to try and clear her head. Aggravated she ruffles her hair shouting, "This isn't my fault so why do I feel like the bad guy here!"

"Could it be because you messed up?" a voice says from behind her. The pink haired girl turns to see a purpled hair women looming above her with a cheerful grin plastered across her face.

"Anko-san what are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised

Anko glances away with a guilty expression, "Let's not get off track here. You having a problem and I'm here to help so spill it what's on your mind." Sakura giving Anko a suspicious look wonders why the Jounin would want to help her with her problems.

She sighs quickly disregarding her suspicions and starts to speak but is cut of before she can get a word in. "It's the sand kid isn't it?" Her green eyes widen in shock. "Is it that obvious?" The purple haired Jounin simply gives her a big smile as a dango hangs out her mouth. "Heh, heh, heh don't worry Like I said I here to help you out." She declares loudly.

Turning red from the loud mouth kunoichi's volume she mumbles, "Thank you…" The Jounin smiles wrapping her arm around the pink headed girl Anko leads the Genin back to her place. Upon reaching the Jounin's apartment. Reaching her home she shoves the young Genin into her residents almost knocking her to the floor. Quickly shutting the door behind them she locks it. She then hastily makes her way to all the windows locking them. She pulls the curtains closed glancing around with a devious paranoia in her eyes. The pink haired ninja turning to see all of this causes her feel uneasy.

"What exactly did you say you were going to do to help me sensei?" She says with a shaky voice.

The purpled hair Jounin simply smiles walking over to her she grabs her arm leading her to her room. She fumbles underneath her mattress pulling out a black book. She chuckles staring at the book for a second. She then walks over to her giving her the book without a word. Sakura takes the book opening up she flips through a few pages her eyes widen her face pure red.

"ANKO-sensei! This isn't right, to give a minor this kind of material!…. Why do you even have this?" she shouts.

"You want to know how to make the sand kid feel better don't you?"

Anko placing a her hands on her hips she asks standing over the red faced Genin. Sakura starts to read it if you want to call it reading the black book given to her. The pink haired girl face the perfect shade of red, her eyes glazing over as if she was in a trance flipping through the book more intuitively. Peeking over her shoulder the curious Jounin checks to see what page she was on to cause her face to be so red. Seeing she was to a yaoi scene she nudges her smirking, "Why Sakura I didn't know you were into to that sort of thing? I usually skip those to tell the truth." She closes the book snapping out of her daze. "Wait that's not true I mean its not what it looks like!"

Anko continues to tease the inexperienced Kunoichi to the point when she shouts, "Then…Why don't you tell me yourself how to do it!" realizing what she said she quickly claps her hands over mouth wanting to take back. She arches a brow a confused look on her face, thinking back as far as she could another dango hanging out her mouth. I don't have any experience in that I only know how to tease a bit" she says continuing the rest of her dango.

In total shock the Genin jaw drops nearly hitting the floor. "You what…?" Anko merely shrugs turning the page of her own book say , "I never did anything's in those books." Inner Sakura comes out slapping the back of the real Sakura's head snapping her out of it.

"Then why are you having me read this, this!"

"for someone complaining you don't seem to be getting rid of it" Anko says flipping another page.

Sakura face grows even redder becoming quiet she heads to a corner as an attempt to hide how ashamed she felt.

A hour passes by and Anko turn to Sakura. She's huddled over in the corner intensely reading the black book when anko smirks sneaking over to the distracted Genin she snatches the book from her. "Give it back!" she screams forgetting where she was.

Anko merely grins down at her. Sakura realizing what she said tries to correct herself.

"I meant…um…that is…"

"I think you've learned enough for today well at least enough to get some ideas for your sand boy toy." The Genin face turns bright red "Wait I… didn't say he's not my…"

"So you don't like him?" Anko says cutting her off.

Well he is sorta cute… but" she mumbles when Anko interups her yet again. "Then its fine just take something out from the book and you'll do great."

"But Anko-sensei!" before Sakura even realizes it Anko has lead her outside. The purpled haired Jounin interrupting her yet again as she pats her shoulder.

"Then there's no need to be ashamed well I got to go before Tsunade-sama finds me"

"What!"

"Bye good luck with your sand boy" Anko says leaping away.

Wait Anko sensei!

**to be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10:The Sound of a Beating

**Ch.10**

**The Sound of a Beating**

In the dark recesses of the sound village, the six armed sound ninja lay on top of the foul mouthed red headed female. Leaning in uncomfortable close to her. She turns her face away from him shutting her eyes tightly, her body tenses up as she feels a cold slimy droplet fall on the back of her neck. Peaking out the corner of her seeing a huge wad of webbing hanging down from Kidoumaru's mouth her eyes shoot open in disgust quickly changing to anger. She snaps out of her hallucination of Kimimaro looming over her, kneeing Kidoumaru in the stomach following the attack up by flipping him off from on top of her . His body slams into the wall sliding slowly to the floor due to the webbing he started to form.

The furious red head makeing it to her feet storms over to him yelling, "What the Fuck do you think you were doing you shit headed octopus!" The six armed teen finally hits the floor propped up against the wall upside down he looks up with a smile.

Putting a hand to her hip she gets an irritated look asking, "What the fuck are you smiling about ?"

He didn't reply just happy that she was back to normal gave him such pleasure. Her face started to fluster as he grin from ear to ear looking up at her. Turning away from him she mumbles, "That Little Shit.." heading out of the room. Kidoumaru thinks to himself with a smile on his face, "It was a bit of a rush plan but at least it worked out."

The foul mouthed red headed continuing down the north wing mumbles angrily to herself. Through her encounter with Kidoumaru she felt a little better but she hated the fact that he actually helped her.

A moan echoes the hall causing Tayuya to stop in her tracks. She turns looking suspiciously around her as the moaning continues. Slowly continuing down the hall the cries increases in volume and speed as she makes her way down the hall. The cries clearly coming from room N29 causes he red head to grunt in disgust as she recognizes the voice as female an knows who it belongs to. Just as she was about to make her way pass the door the door to N29 swings open a sound ninja makes his way out adjusting his pants he bumps into the red head his eyes widen.

"I…uh…uh… this isn't what it looks like." The sound ninjas says defensively

"Just get the fuck out of my sight" She replies, The sound ninja runs down the hall. Aggravated by the whole situation Tayuya starts to press on only to be delayed by a frazzled, red eyed, redhead slamming into her, knocking the foul mouthed ninja to the ground.

The red eyed girl cupping her glasses in one hand as she held her zippered shirt closed with the other, as the shirt had broken during her recent activities. The fiery red screams "What the fuck do you think your doing you little disgusting slut!"

The red eyed girl puts on her glasses pushing them up she glares at the red head opposite to her. "Who are you callin disgusting? I'm not the one who look like they've been chewed on by wild dogs!"

"You are such a fucking slut! It doesn't even bother you that you are the village's dog, hopping into anyone's lap who will pet you?" Tayuya retorts as she gets up.

"Oh Ha Ha haven't heard that one before! What's you're problem? I was minding my own business and you jump in and start shit with me?" the red eyed redhead says making it to her feet.

"I'm just sick of watching you be a whore Karin! Now stay out of my way!"

"I am not a fucking whore! I'm gaining experience so I don't disappoint Orochimaru-sama and Sasuke-kun! You're just jealous because you can't get a guy to kiss you let alone sleep with you!"

" I don't spread my legs for any shit head who hints that they want to stick something between them does not mean I can't get a guy!" Tayuya yells turning a bright red.

"Yeah right, you're an underdeveloped tomboy what guy would want that when they can have women like me." Karin replies in a superior tone, a nasty grin spreading across her face.

The foul mouth red head felt her temper spike, "What the fuck would a shit headed little slut like you know about what guys like you don't ask you just let them fuck you!"

"These guys are just practice but they kiss me and make me feel like a goddess the ones your around beat you up, you tell me which sounds better."

Her face was growing hotter with fury, "Those shit heads don't beat me up!"

Karin raises a skeptical eyebrow, "That's not how it looks." she said simply, noticeably eyeing the scars on her arms and the ones on exposed flesh.

Without thinking Tayuya reaches out and grabbing Karin by the collar of her broken shirt slamming her against the wall.

"You want me to show you the difference between what I go through with those shit heads and getting your fucking ass kicked?"

Feebly The red eyed slut tries to wriggle out of Tayuya's grip, "Put me down you bitch!" she spats.

Pushing her up further on the wall the enraged north's gate guard makes her feet dangle above the floor, "I would highly suggest that you watch that sluttish tongue of yours, because as much as all the guys you screw supposedly like it none of them will save you from me ripping it out! Now Stay out of my fucking way. You fucking whore!"

"You think I'm scared of a weak little guinea pig like you" said Karin from above looking rather helpless despite her words, "Because I'm not! I don't do anything to you and your acting like this. Maybe if you actually looked worth wile enough to get laid you'd calm down." she laughed.

Memories of Kimimaro hit her like a bolt of lightning causing her anger to erupts like a volcano. Grinding her teeth Tayuya digs her fingers into The red haired skank's throat relishing in the gagging, choking sound she made. With a rush of hatred and anger that was not entirely due to Karin's words she squeezes harder and harder. Focusing solely on the rage she felt from Kimimaro deed and Karin's words she found herself unprepared when the red eyed kunoichi landed a foot right in the stomach of the foul mouthed kunoichi. The blow wasn't a hard hit but it was enough to knock the wind out of her sending her back sputtering. Karin dropping to the floor clutches her throat.

"You're...fucking...crazy..." The four eyed girl gasps.

Tayuya felt the throb of the kick in her stomach, it fueling her anger even more than any words. As Karin tries to stand she found herself inexplicably staring at a fist before it connected solidly with her face and the back of her head reconnects with the wall. Before she can recover from the blow she sees Tayuya rears back and feels blinding pain as the furious flute player's fist sank into Karin's stomach. Karin's body loses control, her legs giving out and the red eyed vixen vomits unceremoniously on the floor. Her only regret was that she couldn't have aimed it at Tayuya's face.

Karin's head splitting in pain only worsened as Tayuya lifted her to her feet by her hair and stared at her with cold brown eyes before she punched her in the jaw with bone crunching force. Her glasses hit the floor as her head snaps painfully to the side she was sure that her jaw was broken.

She falls to the ground in a limp heap incapable of movement. The limp flirt tries to raise her head, trying to retaliate if only a little, but her limbs had apparently gone on holiday. Tayuya stood above her fallen foe, the same grave expression on her face.

"This is getting your ass kicked you shit faced two bit fucking cunt!." she said before rearing her foot back and launching it into Karin's stomach . Still not satisfied the fouled mouth girl continued her onslaught repeatedly thrusting her foot into the ribs with her helpless foe. Swinging her leg out she brings it down like mallet hammering her heal into her stomach.

If there had been anything left in Karin's stomach it would have come up with this blow, she wrenches painfully and felt nothing but blood rise to the back of her throat.

Tayuya rolls Karin onto her back and looked into her eyes and she placed her foot on Karin's already bruised throat, "I will say this one last fucking time. Stay out of my fucking way!"

With that said she turns and about to continue down the corridor when a gagging voice stops her. "Y-you bitch… I'll make sure that chewed toy of a body pays for what you did to me….you genii… sorry, excuse for." Before Karin could ay another word Tayuya's fist connects with her already broken jaw. The red eyed girl couldn't defend herself as a barrage of fists pummeled her. He blood spurting on either side of her as a enraged Tayuya continues to massacre Karin's face. Karin feels the onslaught cease. Managing to open an eye she sees Tayuya Rear her fist back about to finish her off with this final blow. Her fist flies like a comet towards her face stopping inches away from the skanks face. Tayuya eyes widen as her wrist is being held by the white snake himself. "Orochimaru-sama" Tayuya mumbles confused. The Otokage simply smiles his signature grin. His hand brushes stray hairs out of the foul mouthed red head face.

"Tayuya we cant have you killing her she still has a use"

Tayuya feeling she disappointed him bows, "I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama please forgive me." After apologizing she gets to her feet and heads off. Orochimaru smile washes off his face as soon as the sound four ninja is out of range. He glancing down at Karin in her pathetic state in displeasure. "Fool You almost revealed my plan" Karin manages to sit up and bows forward as far as he body would allow. "I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama I didn't mean to inhibit your plans."

Orochimaru sighs speaking to himself, "I've already wasted enough of time taking this little walk I wonder if she would had killed you if I hadn't happen to come by here."

Karin face is filled with horror as she thinks to herself, "You…you mean his coming here was just by chance…"

""Well no point in pondering it now I guess you just got lucky Karin." He starts to walk down the corridor from whence he came. She coughs up a bit of blood as se begins the trail of dragging herself to Kabuto.

Meanwhile in another part of the sound village a dim light creeps from door of an ajar room. In the room is a gray haired teen whos working diligently in the dimly lit room. The shine from a computer screen of hits his glasses hiding his eyes from view as a eerie grin comes over his face.

"Orochimaru-sama will be pleased if this keeps up. Soon we can incorporate the rest of the sound four If these readings continue." His grins pleased with him self as he continues to type the gray haired teen hears the door creep open. He smiles continuing to type. "You know if your trying to sneak up on some one you need to do a better job." He turns towards the door smelling blood. Seeing Karin limping in the door way, she coughing up blood. Collapsing to her knees she mutters, "Help…me…" Kabuto walks over to her taking a knee beside her he reaches in his pouch searching for an item as Karin anxious waits for his help. Pulling out what seems t be a cloth at first glimpse is revealed to be a hand puppet that resembled him. Kabuto smiles as he makes the puppet talk saying, "Now talk to the puppet it'll make you feel better."


End file.
